


Charity

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan Todd, just because she couldn't handle the BAU doesn't mean she can't do good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity

Jordan doesn't notice it until she's fumbling around in her purse for small change to give to the homeless man with his dog on her way to work. As she leaves him a ten dollar bill because she can't break it and walks away, she recalls similar occurrences in the month since she left her temporary placement with the BAU. Coins in charity boxes in shops, notes to homeless people who ask or don't, sponsoring colleagues who were running for a cause in the upcoming FBI triathlon, signing up to two different charities after seeing their commercials on TV.  
  
It’s not like she doesn’t think she does good in her job, but the payoff is not immediate like it was with the BAU. Catching an unsub, saving a family, even though the times they hadn’t managed it had taken its toll, the high from the successes were better than anything she’d felt in previous positions.   
  
Her unconscious spate of charity had a similar effect; there was an immediate reward for giving money to someone who needed it, even if in the back of her mind she knew it probably didn’t make any lasting difference. Charity was the closest she’d been able to come to replicating the feeling of the impact the BAU had.


End file.
